When Time(line)s Collide
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: Sans wakes up after another timeline change and that many new differences are there. At first, they're subtle and not big, but the differences keep getting bigger...literally and figuratively. What do these mean? Why do they happen? Are they for good? And how will our favorite Sans font stand against...SHIPPING! Unique pairings planned all throughout. Don't trust the Easter eggs.
1. Timeline Start

Sans looks down, hand on a knee as his other has dropped to the floor. Great, now he's dying. That sure didn't take long to do, as always, but Sans hadn't even seen the human….no, the thing….reset..he hadn't even felt it. Which meant the human was gaining too much power over resets, and at this point Sans sighed. His jacket was all sticky with ketchup and slashed from the knife mark, his face marked by sweat and that smile plastered on his face at all times.

"Well, kid...guess ya got me. Just...don't say I didn't warn ya about that bad time."

He walks off, going to the super-secret control panel the human couldn't see, as Sans no longer had power over the reset, so he had access to this instead. He clicked the button to instantly level the human up, giving it enough power for Chara to fully manipulate it, and letting the human have its own fun fate, while he pressed the other main button he always pressed upon dying.

'Consciousness Reset'

Time to head to another timeline...time to see Papyrus again...to hear the lady at the door to the Ruins...to see Snowdin...happy again.

….

Chapter 1: Sans. POV FP, Sans.

Well. Looks like I'm *yawn* back here again, in this freezing cold house of mine. Lovely that it is, doesn't really matter, 'cause I don't have skin. I suppose magic is, and it's a little cozier to use when it's cold. Anyway, it's Christmas morning, so I better be getting ready to not fall asleep. Papyrus is really serious about Christmas and Santa. This year I bought him Mario Kart Wii, for his Wii that 'Santa" got him. I thought he'd love to race around as goofy characters. He got me condiments. judging how the presents with my name on them are wrapped. He also got a new spear for Undyne, a book about dogs for the lady across the doorway, an anime thing for Alphys, and he's even sending a big teddy bear to Asgore. His generosity is almost never-ending. He's giving the Shopkeeper a Christmas present by working there for her today around noon, so she can have her own Christmas with her sister. Real nice of him. So kind, forgiving...vulnerable...no, no, just focus on the present. Especially the one I'll drink later *laugh* ehhh...anyway, I got everyone the same thing: a joke book. Everyone got a different type, except for Papyrus, I got him a book on skeleton history. It's a lot like Fluffy Bunny, except I wrote it. It isn't long, it just tells the history of how we were made. One day, our Dad made an experiment on two of the dead humans. One lost all memory, while one lost powers and retained memory. Oh. They became skeletons held up by magic, too.

Of course, Dad was lost awhile later thanks to the Core, and we moved to Snowdin. The end. Great story, right? He'll probably cry at the end, and he'll hug me, and I'll hug him back. I know how this all goes, but...why? I should be at my sentry post, seeing the human right now. This is the timeline about 5 times ago. Why this one in particular? Probably some kind of timeline glitch it...let me check.

"Sparky! Sparky, here girl!" I whisper out loud enough so she can hear but quiet enough that Papyrus doesn't hear. I hear the familiar dog-like panting that always accompanies Sparky being awake, and she floats on over, looking adorable as ever. Well, as adorable as a Gaster Blaster can be. She's the regular one, Vulcan is the big one, and Helio is the tiny one. Sparky has all my timeline info stored, Vulcan keeps track of how many times I've ended the human, and Helio is just there to add some extra fun :P who needs computers? I've got loving pets that can save my info, how cool is that?

"Sparky, what timeline am I in right now? Her eyes flash cyan and gold before she whines a bit and licks my face. That's when I notice two things. For one, I'm in a completely new timeline. Two...did I seriously just frown? I go to my closet and look at my face. Nope, same smile. Still as handsome as ever *wink* I'm about to go lay back down when I at least try to move my mouth. To my utter shock, it does. The edges of my mouth are moving. That hasn't happened since I was alive. This timeline is weird, for sure. I whisper to the mirror my secret passcode. My mouth doesn't move. So I guess at least that's normal, but the edges of my mouth can move. I guess that gives me more facial expressions, huh? Well, it hurt, so I'll stick to grinning like a murderer. Well, like a maniac, the Chara Smile is unique in and of itself. Eh, but I have better things to do. Like give some love to Sparky :3 I head over to the bed and sit down, crossing my legs and patting the spot next to me. Sparky turns her gravity off and leaps at my lap, nestling in and making a purring-like sound, eyes closed in content as I rub her head. She's so calm when not firing lasers to protect me.

Almost 3:00 AM. Papyrus will be up soon, and I have to make sure I'm up on time. I head downstairs, Sparky following with her gravity off, before settling into my lap again, floating very slightly. In the dark, silent night, I see the outline of the tree...the presents...the TV, the sock I keep leaving there, my pet rock, and the book on quantum physics and timeline logs I keep around. If you look far enough in there, you'll find my timelog book, which I use to record every timeline and its differences. I write down my differences, before laying back against the couch and waiting, stroking Sparky's….uh….well, Sparky kinda is nothing BUT a head...but I guess the top of her, then, repeating this action in the tranquility of the night. Sure enough, I hear the crashing of bone to floor, of bone to door, and skull to stairway as my brother stumbles down the stairway, exclaiming in either pain or laughter. He uprights himself upon reaching the bottom and shouts in his loudest of voices, his excited voice,

"CHRISTMAAASSSSSSSSS!"

He smiles wide, hsi grin open and eager, his default expression basically. Vulcan follows after him, not panting or making any noise at all. Vulcan is actually a female, but I first thought she was a guy and gave 'him' a cool name. She responds to nothing else now, and she likes Papyrus a lot. She always comes to my aid in a fight when I use GB attacks, but she follows Papyrus like a really big puppy, kinda like Sparky does to me. Helio hangs around us both, like an extremely cute tiny hat mostly.

"Brother! Brother! DID YOU SEE HIM?! I did! I vigilantly waited all night, and he visited me in my DREAM! He made an awful pun, and I immediately went to a different dream. No wonder he only comes once a year…"

"That's cool bro. Did you, by any chance, notice anything about me?"

"No, not really. Did you get a haircut?! COOL! You don't even have hair, so that makes it a-"

"No, no. I.." He already knows this timeline me could use my own mouth differently, I forgot. But I can still keep it going. "..grew a beard last night."  
"WHAAAAAT?! I don't see one!"  
"You can't because you don't have one."

"OH NO! If I want to be as cool as you...I have to grow a beard! But how is the question…"

"Easy. Make bad jokes and puns."

"NOOOOO! I just figured out why Santa has such a big beard! This is the worst day ever!"

"It'll get better, it's Christmas."

Don't worry bro. I promise it'll get better. After all. The human isn't here yet. I can sense it though. It won't be a human, so I guess I'll have to make it official that it will be DEAD WHERE IT STANDS.

(Ooooh, spoopy. Sorry I couldn't do the 'dead where it stands' part in typical Sans style, Fanfic is special sometimes. Anyway. Enjoy. Byes.)


	2. Timeline Climb: Part 1

(Heya heya heya! Back again, and this time I thought of using Sans' timeline abilities for some crossover fun, to connect to my other stories perhaps (maybe even ones I'm still writing). Unfortunately, I can't fit all my story categories into the 2-slot crossover :T But nonetheless! Forewarning, STY belongs to Djsmell, and these characters belong to Toby Fox and Scott Cawthon respectively.)

…..

Chapter 2, POV FP Sans.

Gee. The human sure didn't do too well in that fight. I heard the lady across the door say 'good luck', so that means she at least got away from the little monster (for clarification, Sans has never experienced the pacifist or neutral endings to meet Toriel. Not this one, at least.). It didn't get away from ME though, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't come back. So I wait. I'm gonna fall asleep at one point, but I need to stay awake….can't have a repeat of what usually happens...there'll be no control panel to save me now. But….nobody came. Huh. Guess it knew it was beat once I did this. Guess that means I can head home and hang out with Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. Well, I think so. I don't think I can do that with this big, scary thing blocking my path. Looks like a timeline portal, but it seems way brighter and more colorful. I don't want to explore that, not yet. I haven't gone to Grillby's all morning, and it's been a whole 3 hours since I last fell asleep. No way can I just go through, so I walk around it. I hear a weird noise right after that and spin around to something strange. It doesn't seem like a regular monster: it seems oddly metallic and small. Maybe it's a creation Alphys made. To spare myself the trouble of, y'know, walking backwards, I keep walking. Good thing for me, I suppose, that I like to look at the ground a lot, 'cause now I'm seeing a normal timeline portal.

I decide that Sans could maybe use some help. It's really none of my business...and I'll have to feel those feelings of regret, doubt, and unbearable grief all over again. Yet, that's the point. I'll give that Sans a load off. So, since I know what's coming, I drink some of the ketchup Papyrus gave me for Christmas, put it away, and jump on in.

…..

Yup, it's the hall alright. The light fills the room, with the same shadow patterns from the windows as always. And there are those feelings, arising from inside. Temporary feelings, without any purpose to stay within me except to remind me of what's happened and always will. However, the memories I have aren't there. Instead, I'm seeing something...else. My eye's flaring up, great, now I get to relive those memories.

…

Chapter 2.5, POV FP Papyrus.

My cape is flapping against the wind. It's frigid out here, of course, it's Snowdin. The raging blizzard is almost impossible to see through, but I can see them. It's those...creatures. Despite them murdering everyone, they're still cute. I...I still believe in them! No matter what, I KNOW things can change! They can't know what they're doing...they must be confused, afraid, and doing what they think would protect them. I'll show them things can change! I wonder if the purple one is related to Mary (the shopkeeper), maybe the pinkish one was doing those experiments with Alphys. No matter! Now they stand a mere few feet away from me, so here is my time to act and persuade them to be friends with everyone! I see the one with the cupcake is holding something up. Now there's…..a ton of other cupcakes! Wowie! This must be their way of being friends! I didn't even have to say anything! The brown one is also summoning an army of little brown things! They look just like the action figures I have, except cuter! I have to tell..hey! There he is right now!

"HEY SANS! I MADE FRIENDS WITH THE NEW MONSTERS!" I wonder if he heard me, he must have a hard time while running.

"Papyrus, GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Brother! That would not be very-"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999.

Chapter 2.5, POV FP Sans.

Nonononononononno! Those...little shits just...killed him! They just killed Paps...by pretending to be friends with him and...assaulting him. I feel my eye burst into cyan flames, and I feel 10 other eyes look at me. Those cute smiles are nothing but facades! Not to mention that fox one may have 2 heads, but I'll give each the same amount of pain. They approach me, but they'll not get to me. I won't allow them, and show them that by picking up the pink one, using what Gaster taught me...use the particles….

"F-Freddy! What's he doing?!"

ZZKRT! SKCHLSCK!

Guess metal bends easy when slammed into the ground several times. Now that thing looks like one of those experiments that Alphys did with determination. The brown one shouts something, but I never hear it. I'm too busy tossing the pink one to the side, and repeating the process for the other three. Slowly. But no matter how much I want to smash them...it'll never bring Papyrus back. They all seem to be knocked out, or dead, either doesn't matter. I drop to my knees and crawl over to the pile of dust and Paps' battle armor. I pick up the cape he wore like a scarf.

"P-Papyrus...why...why couldn't you see the signs?"

….

Chapter 2.7, POV FP Sans.

Welp. Now I get the gist, and this sounds worse than ever. FOUR little creepy psychopaths? With innocent demeanours and seemingly innocent attempts at friendships...facades for murder. Lucky me, I see them coming now. They look torn, nightmarish, evil... gee, they didn't put their cuteness clothes on today, I suppose. Their looks don't appear hateful, evil, or blank like Chara or Frisk. They seem...entirely the opposite. Like they feel griefed too. But hell like I care. I remember a Sans had actually spared Chara. He didn't get out alive. These things are in MY realm now, and I teleport them to the battle box. But...it's not coming up. I'm sorry, what was that timeline? I can't? And they're in perfect little positions, in a row. I face them all, and look around for the battle box. I see a box looking up. It's a textbox, that says my name...among other things.

"Final Boss, Sans Gaster. Level ?. Attack 1. Defense 1. Dodge INFINITE. Can only deal one damage. Special ability: TIME DISTORTION."

What is this, an RPG? Well, doesn't matter. I'll have to improvise my speech. These kinda look young. Good enough.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you...should be burning in hell."

I hear a different theme rather than mine. It'll work, I guess.

"Turn around kids, it'd be a crime,

if I had to go back on that promise that I made for you,

so don't step over that line,

or else friends you're gonna have a bad time."

They don't do anything at first, but then the yellow one throws what looks like a bomb inside of a cupcake at me. I catch it and throw it back, and I see a health bar. It goes down for a few moments until reaching zero, and the thing hits the floor, burnt. I close my eyes and shrug.

"But kids like you don't play by the rules,

and guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools,

so let's go, let the room get chiller…" I feel my eye die out, so I swipe my hand over my eye. It activates, no longer on fire, and allows me to see all that I need: the timeline reports.

"LET'S GO, DIRTY BROTHER KILLERS."

I needn't wait long before the brown one, probably infuriated by losing a member of the Quad Squad, sends out a ton of little demonic versions of itself. They never reach me directly, teleporting around things going in a straight line is easy to do.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able," I throw a barrage of bones at them in confusing patterns. To my surprise, they all hit. And to bigger surprise, my Karmic Retribution sure seems to affect them. A lot more than against Chara. I wonder what else these things have done…?

"Guess you've figured out that mercy's off the table."

…..

Damn. These things can SAVE and seem to be as persistent as Chara. My old theme that had practically been stuck in place since the battle had really started suddenly disappeared. Guess it's my turn to monologue some more.

"I can tell you're getting really sick of trying," To which at that point, the brown one falls to a blast from Vulcan.

"...but I think you're just mad you keep DYING."

GAME OVER. Guess they'll come back now. And they do.

"You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,

Fighting in this judgement hall forever,

I know you just reset every time I beat ya,

but I'll always be right back here to meet ya.  
I know you're made of-"

And the pink one attacks with some weird wind-up toy before I get to finish.

"Heh. Didja really think that would-"

I should've seen it coming by me repeating that line again. But I didn't expect it to leap over here and BITE ME. Right on the skull and into my right eye socket, too. Ouch.

The thing leaps back, as I get to a knee and hold my right hand over my socket as it 'bleeds'.

"..." I look to them, my appearance of obvious despair visible.

"Welp. You finally got me. Congrats, thought you'd never make it. Well, I guess I'll leave now. I'll get to see them again. Alphys…"

I get up.

"Undyne…"

I start walking away. They watch me, and I notice no satisfaction. Rather. shock. Or is it sadness? Hm. They keep surprising me.

"Mary, Snowdra, the little monster kid…"

I open the panel, as they approach me. Better hurry up, ya bag of lazy bones.

"...Papyrus…"

I open it and am about to press the button when one opens its mouth of sharp teeth. I slam it to the ground.  
"You've already tortured me enough. Now, just one piece of advice…"

I press the MEGA button. This GB always resides in the control panel, and I only use it if there's more than one human. It's happened a few times. I feel my pupils disappear.

"RUN."

I press the Consciousness Reset button right as Mega appears, no doubt going to blow a hole in the wall getting rid of them.

…..

Chapter 2.9, POV FP Sans.

That certainly was something. Yet...what were they? I've never seen them before. Why were they here? Sure, we have bunnies and bears and chickens and all that….but why metal little cute ones? And only four of them? Eh, not my problem now. I notice that I seem to be up in the late night, and Sparky is next to me, whining. She never likes it when I lose, because obviously, I get hurt, and like a puppy, who wants their owner to get hurt? I rub between her ears, and that calms her. She licks me and sits on my lap, looking at me. She shows a number in her left eye. 13A7. That's the timeline I was in before that last one. So that's good, I get to see Papyrus' happy face on Christmas morning again. But one thing bothers me. If this is the timeline that I was in, that means that thing will pop out of the portal again. It looked a lot like those monsters from the adventure I just had. But the thing is, those things were clean before I smashed them, and even to some extent afterwards. My question is...\

...why was the thing that popped out so dirty and torn?

(More spoopy. No FNAF characters after this, just wanted to do an RPG character posse against Sans. Next time, we probably delve into one of the reasons I rated this M. Tata~)

"Vultis scire uti ferro? Tormenta sunt nimium faciles. Vos can non sapit omnia...parum affectus. In...videtis supremis, quae vere sint populi."


	3. Timeline Climb: Part 2

Chapter 3, POV FP Sans.

Man. This sentry station really does get boring sometimes. No portal has appeared, no timerip portal, no weird creature..but I hear something nearby. Sounds like an explosion of some kinds.

Chapter 3.2, POV FP Papyrus.

WOWIE! I can't believe how much fun it is to lose! I just can't get over the fact that Alphys is so good at this game, but she never even played it before! It just baffles me how it also feels like something's really different but I can't make it out….maybe it's a new clothing style she has? I don't know, it just seems different. BUT ANYWAY! Today is clearly the day that it's made to be for: HAPPINESS! And Sans says I'm nothing but that, awesomeness, and a really cool brother, so I'm practically ⅓ Christmas! No wonder I got such amazing gifts from Santa! And Sans gave me a really cool book about these skeletons that go on adventures! Too bad it was written in a really goofy font by some CS. G. Skelebro, he sounds weird. But I can't judge people because they're weird! After all, I like hanging out with Alphys, and she can be pretty weird sometimes. AHAA! I just noticed the difference!

"Alphys! You're quieter than normal! That's what's different, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, o-of course that's it!" She always stammers things out nervously. She told me it's because she has a huge crush on this guy at the MTT but she doesn't know how to say it. I'm trying to figure out who "that really cute guy at the MTT" is, but I have no clues. YET!

"A-HA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER OF FIGURING THINGS OUT!"

Alphys seems really nervous all of a sudden, and out of nowhere darts up and runs out the house. Well! My master detective skills were clearly too much for her, which is understandable. Now that you mention detective skills, I'm seeing things, because I think I see a teenage Asgore at the door! Without a beard! OH MY GOSH, ASGORE CAN TIME TRAVEL! He's wearing a cloak, one of those cool things that Sith Lords wear, and has weird paint on his face, and has strange bumps on his chest and lower back. Maybe he has bites from Detitos! I can't just let those bites get infected, so I, The Great and Generous Papyrus, will help him!

Chapter 3.5, POV FP Sans.

Probably Undyne. I lay my head down to try and drift off to sleep, and this works. Sparky and Vulcan are asleep by my side, while I feel Helio snoozing adorably on my head. They kinda remind me of me: that sleeping time is the best time. Certainly better than the bad time. I'm almost asleep, I can see my dream of the ketchup bottle super-sizing almost accompanying me to sleep, and I start to close my eyes, until I hear the door open. Great, the human. Maybe this one will die faster. I warp to behind them, a few feet or so away, and start to sneak up on them….except I find myself not next to a human. I find myself looking at a lot of purple, and now I'm hearing a lot of crying from up above me. I don't move though. I certainly would NOT want to disturb whatever creature this is. Distress plus big creature equals bad, it's just simple math. Reading any book with emotional and dragon in the same sentence taught me that. I think I could probably warp, and have the thing not notice me, and then it drops to its knees. It seems to have white fur, and ears that definitely aren't a human's, and I see that the purple I saw was some kind of dress. From how the voice sounds, this thing seems to be female. I feel the edges of my mouth droop into a frown of sympathy and reach out to put a hand on it's shoulder, but gee, why do nice things for people? Guess a timeline portal wanted to clock-block me, and literally appeared right in front of my hand, so I get to go no matter what.

Chapter 3.7, POV TP, Snowdin.

Asriel was not at all expecting a grinning skeleton with some strange armor to open the door. She had expected Alphys, and wanted to personally thank the scientist for managing to bring Asriel back to life. However, she then realized that Alphys probably didn't want a hug from a possibly fatal being that can steal souls and had a personal vendetta against everyone as a flower. Typical monsters: afraid of the unknown. Papyrus had no idea how Asgore seemingly cloned himself and failed to make a perfect duplicate, because this was no perfect copy: he had a feminine face, more delicate fur, and a body that Papyrus once saw in the thing Alphys called "anime". Papyrus once asked what those big orbs on girls were, to which he responded with "ask them.". So of course, the naive younger brother asked Undyne, while she was baking. So of course he never got an answer, but rather, got a cooking lesson. And Asriel certainly had an anime figure: putting it bluntly, excuse my blunt narration language (yeah I'm not hiding my laziness there, this is narration.), she had quite extreme curves, with a large figure 8, each 'orb' on both parts of the 8 around the size of a fully inflated basketball, all only held back by the cloak. It's the only thing she had at the time, she didn't have much choice. But now that she was here, she felt something inside of her. Something she's literally never felt before. It raged inside of her now, and by it, I mean I'll stop playing the pronoun game. and say hormones. She never had a real interest in skeletons, or guys, but...she certainly felt a strange attraction to this one.

Chapter 3.9, POV FP Sans.

WOAH. I dunno what just happened, but I'm wearing something that isn't my hoodie. I look down at myself and see that I'm wearing a really fancy suit, the kind you wear at weddings or funerals or graduation ceremonies. I also notice my mouth seems to not be smiling but curved so it looks like a sideways oval. So this universe allows the same facial movement freedom as the last one? Cool. I gotta see which one this one is.

"Sparky! Ya around here?"

I appear to be at home. Sparky comes by, looking at me in a funny way. The way your female friend looks when your crush talks to you and she totally knows you're gonna blow it, that kind of sly look.

"What's so funny? Do I look silly? Or do I look like Sans?" She nods her head no and displays the timeline for me, no questions asked.

….Isn't 13A7 the one I was just in?

"Spark, come on, I know that's the one I just left." She shakes her head yes and something else appears on her eye display instead: +3 years.

"What? Are you saying I went into the future? Oh. Guess doing that was my own funeral, huh?" She looks at me with the look of someone who's just said something really stupid.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be wearing this if I was dead. So why am I wearing a suit exactly…?"

I get an answer when I hear a siren go off, which sounds less like a siren when it gets closer and more like my brother screaming really loud.

"...ssssAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNSSSSS! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE WEDDING IN CASE YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR LAZY BONES!"

"Huh. Congrats bro."

"Why thank you! I, The Great Papyrus, am not only the Best Bro, but now the Best Man! Nyeh heh heh! Wait….STOP PROCRASTINATING!''

"Alright, we can take a shortcut. So is the King getting married again? I forgot why we're going."

"...sometimes, brother, I wonder how someone like me has a brother as clueless as you. I mean, you forgot that you were getting married...THE DAY YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

I'm sorry, my smile didn't catch that right. Cause I just stare at Papyrus with my signature smile, dumbfounded by what he just said, but deciding to go with it.  
"Right. Must've not slept enough. Too excited for it. Let's head, there, right now."

I teleport without him, to the hall for the control panel. Gotta get to the Judgement Hall. I make it there, and right as I pull the CR switch, I hear a really nice...and soft...and light..call my name. I don't see who does it as I transport back, in time not timelines I guess, and I realize it's frozen. My hand still reaches out for her shoulder, she still seems to be crying. Yet, nothing moves, the snow frozen in the air. I don't move at all either, as I wait. And wait. I guess it's a few minutes, but after a long time, it starts going again. She cries louder, I can tell it's a she because her voice is high pitched and light. Sounds kinda like the voice in that future thing. My hand shakes a bit, and I almost think I alert her from bones rattling, until I finally just softly put my hand on her shoulder. I then put something together. This must be the lady behind the door! No way it couldn't be otherwise, they sounded pretty similar, and this was all predates by the door opening and closing, so..I'll let the obvious let the elephant out of the room, it's her. She gasps slightly and stops crying, at least she stops audibly crying.

"Are you ok, miss?"

I don't really get an audible answer, not really, aside from more crying and darkness. Although, I feel like I'm being held very tight to some kind of fabric by furry arms, in between big circular pillows...oh. Not hard to tell what happened to me here.

"A-a-are you the one behind the door? S-sans?"

So it WAS the lady behind the door. I don't think it'd be appropriate to respond while in between someone's chest, especially not a woman's [I have a crack on my ribs from where Undyne didn't like the pun I made in a similar situation.], so I don't respond. Or move. From what I've seen in those really adult anime shows Alphys tries to hide but I find anyway, it's a particularly sensitive place in the middle of the chest, really ticklish for many people and for others highly stimulating. Tickling doesn't seem appropriate in this kind of mood, and I don't think stimulation is what I'd like to think about, so I do and say nothing. This is a wrong decision, as she hugs me tighter and yells loudly,

"ANSWER ME!" She's sobbing loudly with her chin on my head, so I then remember, like an idiot, my mouth doesn't move when I talk.

"It's me, I'm Sans, calm down. What happened and who are you?"

Right now I'm an idiot sandwich, but I save that immature joke for a later time, because she can't seem to answer correctly through her volume of crying. After what seems like an hour of near-suffocation, she finally calms down enough to answer.

"I-I am Toriel, the ex-queen, keeper of the Ruins, and..m-mu…" She breaks out into crying again. Man, she must really be sensitive. Gotta remind myself that when and if I get out of this hug, not to make any jokes or do anything stupid. Keep your Joker's syndrome under control, Sans.

"Hey, ya don't have to tell me if it bothers you."

"I-I can't believe...after being alone so long, I just...m-murdered a child…"

Well. That explains why she's crying, and why the little gremlin hasn't crashed the parade of sadness yet. I can't explain that that kid is a gremlin, she clearly must've liked it, so I stay silent. So I wait for her to finish calming down..it literally takes hours, because she's finished by the time it's dark. Papyrus must think I've captured a human and took it to Undyne's house, because he hasn't shown up yet. After it gets dark, around 10 minutes later afterwards, her breathing steadies and becomes calm. I'm still almost about to go to sleep, 'cause it's really comfy in here, and it's getting late. Might as well-

"Sans...you...do you think bad of me for my actions…?"

"No way, things happen that you can't control or can't be helped. I'm sure whatever happened, it wasn't meant to be on purpose."

She seems a bit calmer after that. I realize her heart's been audible to me, and only now do I really hear it, going back to a normal rate.

"I hope you wouldn't mind me asking, but...could you...stay with me until I feel better? I know that's asking too much of you, but...I apologize for posing such a question.."

"Nah, it's ok. I can. Just let me call Papyrus and tell him I won't be home tonight, ok?"

(Next time. More ship. Such AU characters. Much difference. See ya.)


	4. Timeline Incline: Part 1

Chapter 4, POV FP Sans.

I call Papyrus and walk a bit away from Toriel as he picks up.

"YES, SANS?"

"Hey bro. I'll be at a sleepover. You cool with that?"

"ONLY IF YOU'RE HOME BY SATURDAY!"

"Thanks bro. Alright, see ya."

I hang up, putting my phone away and walking back over to Toriel. You know, I remember in those adult anime, the girls always had bodies with orbs the size of basketballs. Hers are probably .8 times that, plus the size of a basketball, so I guess 1.8 times, and her lower figure seems a lot wider. Guess being a goat does that. Or just being in the ruins…? Anyway.

"He said I could stay."

She looks away and rubs her arm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't think it's a bad one. What could possibly go wrong?" And I regret saying that. Bit too soon.

"How can it be? I could barely handle sparing a child without killing them...how can I make sure you stay safe here with me?" She asks, tears visibly forming.

"How can I even go on living? I killed a child. I killed the one thing I swore to protect." She's crying now, turning her head away from me.

"Look. What you did was wrong, yeah, but not staying around long enough to make sure children meet the a grizzly fate would be even more so."

She takes a few moments to process this and calms down.

"Thank you, Sans. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"It's really no problem. We can head inside whenever ya want."

The Ruins are something I've only heard about, and they sound really cool, but I don't really know.

"Sans...would it be much to ask if I could hold your hand?"

"Eh, not really. Go on ahead."

She smiles a bit and puts a firm grip on my right hand. Her fur is really soft, my magical little non-skin can sense that. She also pulls me a bit closer to her, I'm about at eye-level with her hips and that's what I'm almost touching right now. Sometimes people think I'm a kid when they meet me, and I guess that makes..a bit of sense. Maybe that's why she likes it. Whatever it is, she opens the door to the Ruins and walks inside, I have to jog a bit to keep up the pace. Warping is easy, but keeping pace with someone way taller than you is not.

We walk a ways inside, into this dark corridor, and at this point she grips my hand harder and pulls me a bit closer again. I hope her hips aren't made of steel, or else they'll break my skull if she pulls me near her again. I guess she's afraid of her he dark, which is ok. I used to be afraid of spiders. I'm not anymore, but now I'm afraid of Muffet. I say nothing the whole way, looking up at her a few times. She always seems a bit worried. Or maybe she's just trying hard not to think about the event that's upsetting her so much. If it didn't, I would thank her for dealing with the thing. He reach a staircase and go up, and y'know,

I'm impressed (it's an AU, so I'll make the Ruins house just a bit better for Toriel to live in.). The floors are all nice and polished, looks like mahogany to me. I think that's the stuff that we saw at the MTT. It was nice, but not as polished as this. I could see a table in the corner with a golden flower on it. Luckily, I'm not seeing a face, no need to get into a fight with it. She keeps walking, to the right of the staircase, and I look back to see a hallway with 5 rooms in it. She walks into a biiiiig room, which must be the living room, I think that's what it's called. It has a coffee table in the middle of it, made of glass and some kind of wood, it has a few phone books under it on a little shelf and on top is a book about snails. I see she has a bookshelf with a ton of fact books on it, and a lot of recipe books as well. She has a small table next to a reclining chair for her to put things on, and the rest of the room has a dining table, a TV on a stand in the middle of the south wall of it, and an entrance to another room.

But that room is for later, I'm gonna guess, because she's sitting down and putting me in her lap, hugging me really close. My ribs are currently pressed against hers and held between her chest, so naturally, I'm not gonna say anything or do anything stupid. I could make at least 3 puns right now, but which to hold back the most….

"Sans, I hope you would not mind if I read. You could read as well."

"Sure. Got any books about history?"

"I think so..could you check the shelf?"

I hop up, falling on my face. You know, u should've remember if you jump from someone's arms, you probably won't have a simple trajectory. It's cool though. I brush it off and get up, walking over to the shelf. She seems to be smiling a bit at that pratfall, which is nice. I see a book on the way top shelf, and since I can't reach it, I guess I'll just need to use my power of gravity and molecule manipulation to reach it. To which I realize I should've moved, because it falls on my head.

Sarcastic ow aside, I walk over to her and she picks me up and puts me in her lap again, putting a pair of reading glasses on and starts reading a book on...uh, I think it was snails. She must be happy, or my back is heating up, because my back feels warmer than it did before. Yeah, let's go with my back's just getting heated up. We read for a long while, I read mostly about how the Ruins were formed and blah blah stuff blah reading blah almost asleep because I haven't slept all day. I can't tell what time it is, but at one point it must be pie time, because she puts down her book and asks me,

"Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"The only thing I don't like is relish. I don't relish the idea of using it." That pun hurt me, it was so bad, by I used it anyway. It doesn't even speak truth, relish is pretty good, but ya gotta put away facts sometimes to make your jokes. She smiles a bit, probably from how that was really not my greatest [again, sensitivity wins over funny jokes]. She holds me in her arms and stands up, putting me back down in the chair.

"Would you mind being good for me and keeping the seat safe?"

"From the bed bugs? Trying to invade the chairs, I see."

"No, just keep it safe please."

"K. I'll do that."

I start reading again as she walks out, and I find myself thinking...I..kinda like her. She seems nice, just like at the door, except a bit different when not held back by a huge barrier. Plus, if she dealt with the gremlin, surely she must be strong enough to protect herself and others. Yet...she seems unaware that the creep Chara is so purely evil, and that fragile distinction between hero and murderer could shatter her, so really, it's best to make Mum the word. I know very well the power words have over people, but the thing is, they actually take a bigger effect down here. You have to be extra-careful what you say, because you never know what could break someone down or make them enraged. I've learned a lot, but I know that nothing I can learn matters in the next realm, because the rules are always changing. So just about everything truly is temporary, but an impression or legacy lasts forever...or is this just a rant to myself and how being lazy isn't a big deal? Whatever. Hm...this chair is pretty comfy...pretty warm, and….zzzzzz…..

Chapter 4.5, POV FP Papyrus.

Hmmmm...I, The Great Papyrus, seem to be stumped for once at something OTHER than Junior Jumble! This strange clone of Asgore says it IS a clone, but a different KIND of clone! Strangeness, yes indeed. It also says it is some type of 'wizard', but I don't believe it! Anyone can make fireballs out of thin air!...ok, well, not really. I'm curious at to where this clone came from, but it currently seems to be sitting very close to my being, to which I have no idea why.

"I want to be a really good host, so...what do you need or want? Name it and I, The Great and Generous Papyrus, will do my best to get it for you! Nyeh heh heh!"

"Well, I don't need anything. But...I do want to know what's been happening around the underground, I just came around…"

Well well! She asked a subject I know all about! Alphys told me all about it!

"Well once upon a time there was a king and his wife and one day a human fell down and-" *An hour later.*"-I'll not stop until I do it!"

"Hmmmm..that's very interesting. So am I a princess, or a queen?" She seems to be curious, her eyes say it, yet her smile seems strangely sly. Hmmmm….

"Uhh...a clone king-queen?"

"Well, maybe. But I know what I CAN be…" She looks at me hard. I think my answer was a trap.

"I can be better than you at Mario Kart ;3"

I will NOT stand for that! The time is nigh to fight back against such accusations, even though the time only came around 2 seconds ago!

"Well I, the Great and Very Skilled Papyrus, will prove you wrong!"

Chapter 4.9, POV FP Sans.

ZZZZzz..zzzzzz….zzzzz….zzzzz….zzz….

…. *Ok a bit later with Sans.*

Zzzzz...hm? Huh. Guess I fell asleep in the chair. Hope I didn't keep Toriel waiting. I wonder if she has a last name, now that I think about it, or a middle name. Weird, I feel like I'm not in the chair anymore. Feels a lot warmer, and comfier, and...furrier...and tighter. You know, I can deduce things pretty well, but I look around to see where I'm at anyway. I'm on a bed, and it appears there are two furry white arms holding me close to the owner. Unless I got kidnapped and am being held hostage, I'm a cute skeletal teddy bear for Toriel right now. Which I'm fine with. I haven't felt such a hug in a very long time. Ever since that one time...but...that's the only timeline I'd rather forget.

(Thanks to Udk115 for helping me out with some parts to this story, and to everyone reading this :P See ya next time! Any suggestions for timelines are welcome, but please, if you DO, I would love if they're from fighting, MMO, or RPG games, or a universe with such games involved with it. Anyway, see ya around.)


	5. Timeline Incline: Part 2

Chapter 5, POV FP Burgerpants (yes I really am going with this ship. My AU. Deal with it.)

UGGGHHHH. I really don't know why I even stick around this place. I really do think there are other places I could work with better treatment and, most importantly, a bigger paycheck. At least I can support myself here, and I do get tips if I sub for the waiters. Still….GOD I HATE MY BOSS. That isn't to say I hate Mettaton. I just hate Mettaton as my boss, and believe me, he's a real asshole if he needs to be. One little mistake...and I get to be lectured over the importance of WORKING...for TWELVE HOURS….in a SILLY OUTFIT...to have everything AAAAAAA-bso-LUUUUUUTELY…...PERFEEEEEEECCCCTT. Can't I just feel the love? I'm pretty much the only one that even works here anymore, aside from the waiter dude and the janitor. They're good, but it really sucks if one's on break, because I have to handle their jobs all on my own. Not too big a deal until that one guy comes in who orders everything on the menu, ALL AT ONCE, and then throws nothing away but himself out the door. That's the kind of guy I despise because if Woshua is on break, then I have to take orders, make the orders, serve the orders, AND THEN clean up, ALLLLL before Mettaton notices.

SO. WHYYY do I still work here? Well, it's really cool getting to see Mettaton perform while I work. I admire how he brings joy to everyone when there's nothing left for people to have joy in, because get serious, we're never leaving. I'll be stuck here forever, called Burgerpants forever, stuck with those two out back every night after work. Forever. That brings me to number 2. I do get to hang out with those two girls, and every once in awhile we do something fun together. Besides, no one else is hiring...so...gotta make a living, right? *Sigh* Guess it's back to the real world, I see a customer approaching.

"Hello, welcome to the MTT Bur-"

Oh great. It's my boss. What did I do wrong this time? Do I need to set the stage? Sometimes he's too busy putting on makeup or something and the employees have to do it (Mettaton is always EX in this AU). Like...it's fun, but a thankless job.

….

But that's what working here's all about, right?

"Richard! What are you doing?" Yeah. I have a name. Bet you all thought it was only Burgerpants, huh? You also thought I couldn't break the 4th wall. Well, it's all I got going for me, little buddies. That and my amazing acting skills, which I will now use.

"Serving customers the most expensive and glamorous of foods such as the wonderful Glamburger™, which are made even more fabu-ful by our entertainment!" This smile is fake, and it really hurts from how fake it is. But, Mettaton buys it.

"That's good darling ~" And then he pats my head. Well, this either just got really creepy or really exciting. Either way, shift's over in just a few minutes, so I can head back home and sleep for four hours, then do nothing else for the other 6, until it's time to come back here again.

"Mind meeting me backstage when your shift is over? I have an announcement to make, to all employees of the dine-in area. By the way. The first sentence was a rhetorical question. You're meeting backstage with your colleagues in 3 minutes. Understood?'

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now keep working for another 2 minutes and 52 seconds."

Off he goes. See? Nice guy. Like I said, bad boss, good dude. Just wish he could translate his show attitude into his management a bit more, but, whatcanyado. Well, time to make one last Glamburger. Some glue, sequins...eh, I'll add a pink sequin on there. Makes it cuter. Because we need something here that isn't my boss that's cute.

Chapter 5.3, POV FP Sans.

….zz..wha….where am I? I'm at the Judgement Hall, but...I stopped teleporting in my sleep years ago. Why exactly is everything so quiet?

Chapter 5.4, POV OTP.

Sans looked around, nothing in particular to be seen..except for some things on the ground. He sees, in utter surprise, a preserved human body and three dead Gasterblasters. Sparky, Vulcan, and Helio all lay dead next to the also dead body of Chara. Sans can't believe what he's seeing, or what he feels as memories soon flood into his mind...everyone was happy, there wasn't a care in the world, and nothing could've gone wrong. That is, until a human came down one day. It seemed very happy too, silent but not at all like Chara or what claimed to be Chara. However, that all ended one day, when it went on a rampage, out of nowhere...or rather just, a player decided to come back. Almost no one survived, except for Papyrus. He had been on his way to tell Sans about some terrible news, because Sans was speaking with Asgore about what to do with the souls, when Papyrus was struck down as well, without a battle even being initiated. At this point, everyone else evacuated as Asgore did what he SHOULD'VE done, by passing the barrier, and taking a few other souls to break it. Once he did, everyone still alive left, except for Sans. He wouldn't allow the monster to harm anyone else, and fought hard. This human had no RESET or SAVE power, but seemed much stronger, and attacked the blasters themselves during the fight. While this happened, the second war between monsters and humans started, all was neutral until a quantum bomb was made by a highly intelligent scientist. It had required much effort over the years and he hadn't wanted to risk all life on earth for something trivial, but realizing all humans may die anyway, he used it to try and get rid of the monster HQ. It wiped out everything, not a single being was left alive.

Not even underground, except for 6. Sans, and 5 monsters in the true lab. Sans felt himself teleport, without his own will, to the lab. He had chisps with him, and two Amalgamates were in front of him: Snowdra, Snowdrake's mother to be precise, and the Reaper bird. He hands the bird a knife.

"Mind scraping this dirt off my chest? You can have the chips in return."

The bird grabbed the knife in its beak and gently scraped some non-existent dirt from Sans ribs thinking it would do a lot less damage that way. Of course, Sans requires only one hit from that weapon to be done for, and that's true here. He hands them both a bag of chisps, and teleports to the hall, lying there next to his dead pets as he slowly fades out of existence, Earth now entirely desolate, save for those 5 underground.

….

In the real world, Toriel has awaken to see Sans is not in her company. She assumes he has woken up by now and heads downstairs to see if he's there. She sees him, alright...curled up on the floor crying with his eye active, not even aware he's in a brutally real Time Nightmare. The truth is, as he knows it, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a warning that he had a decision to make: take a chance and kill the next human who falls down here...or take a chance to see if it murders everyone.

Chapter 5.7, POV FP Richard.

Well, we're backstage now, the show's just ended, but it's a midnight showing on Friday, so I know Mettaton's gonna sign things for a while. Guess I have time. I pull out a cig and light it, inhaling the tasteless and useless air of MTT cigarettes. Well, it clears my head at least a bit, and gives me something to do anyway. Janitor's back here, so is the waiter. I think the waiter is also the Nice Cream vendor, I can't tell all too well, and the janitor is some...thing...he's a real germaphobe, so lucky us, we have to be yelled at by some weird janitor nut to wash our hands after TOUCHING A DOORKNOB. I get that we wash our hands before and after work, and after extensive usage of appliances, but...touching the doorknob to the SUPPLY CLOSET...shouldn't REQUIRE….WASHING MY HANDS...after I already did _**THIRTEEN MINUTES AGO**_.

But I digress. I finish up my cig and put it in the trash after it stops burning to just wait. The janitor's cleaning everything and the waiter is excitedly writing in his notebook he keeps around, but I can already tell they're wasting time. Just another way to distract yourself from reality: reality sucks.

After a few more minutes of a Mettaton meeting without Mettaton, Mettaton finally comes back here and sits in a chair facing us all.

"Now, I have some things to attend to, so I'll make this quick. First of all, I'm thinking of..well, not being so harsh on you guys. I realized this morning while practicing my signatures that you three are like my fans, to want to work here, so I should treat you a bit more like my fans. Of course, I won't be a big carpet, but at least I won't be a bunch of nails instead. Secondly, MTT will now host the Underground's First Radio Station! Every week, from now on, one of you will be selected to stop your regular work and take up the phone station, being built as we speak, and be a good radio host while I'm busy with my glamorous life! It'll change every week who it is, and I'll be hiring some substitutes so your jobs are still being done. Of course, none will be as good as the employees I have now ~" He looks at me in a way I don't know if I like or not and winks at me. It's invisible to the others but I see it clearly, and I'm not sure whether to feel embarrassed that my boss is flirting with me or overjoyed that METTATON IS FLIRTING WITH ME.

"That wraps it up. Now go home, we're closing early to build the room in the back, and we don't want ANYONE else here. Tata now!" He walks out, while the other two start talking about new coworkers and this new radio station, I'm thinking about maybe coming here more often outside of work.

(Yay. Took awhile, but it's done, the latest chapter. Also. That ship is sailing, it's homosexual, and between a vendor and a boss character. Deal with it :P See ya next time.)


	6. Timeline Parabola: Part 1

Chapter 6.1, POV FP Richard.

So yeah. I get to talk to others on the radio for a week. Sounds interesting, right? But really I just sit here and play Mettaton's greatest music while waiting for a call. Wouldn't be too bad if I didn't get a call every 8 seconds on average. And I basically say 'hello' before someone blasts noise called "their voice" through my headphone and gushing about Metaton. That would be great if I was Mettaton, because then I wouldn't work as a vendor, and I'd hear people brag about me, to me. But I'm just Richard, the guy called Burgerpants whose mind you're invading right now. Anyway, I guess the shift is alright...better than putting sequins on burgers...which is our _top item_ _...even though it's_ _ **literally dangerous**_...because Mettaton gave it a seal of…" _ **FABU-FUL APPROVAL!".**_ I've tried it. It tastes like a hamburger with rocks in it. That was a seriously unpleasant moment. So, back to the matter on hand...I don't know. I guess I get to hear other people's conceptions about my idol? That's fantastical and all, but whatever. I'm off in 13 minutes...no more calls, no more calls…...huh, guess I lucked out.

….no irony? Ok.

So, from me to you, there's this dude just beyond Snowdin that really kinda creeps me out. He—*Ring*...jinxed it.

Chapter , POV OTP Sans.

Sans was not feeling good once he woke up, for two reasons. Firstly, he never feels good after a time nightmare, which tracks his mind in a preset timeline, and he gets to experience that timeline...fun, especially when everyone is dead, right? Secondly, his body aches from being in one position for too long...which is strange, because as he was once told by Papyrus, he spazzes out, apparently. Of course, he never told papyrus that the dreams were time nightmares (or that they seemed a bit illogical), and that's made clear as he tries to move, but seems to not be able to all too well. Toriel had him in a grip only death could break, an embrace of comforting as she had noticed quite clearly he was spazzing out in the kitchen earlier.

"Good...morning?" Sans asks quietly, in case she's asleep. She is, on her side on the bed, so he teleports onto the floor, picking himself up and checking to make sure he's alright. Yep, never better. He shakes his head a bit to try to start forgetting that nightmare, and goes downstairs, pulling out his mobile and calling Papyrus.

"Heya Bro. You awake now?"

"CAN'T TALK NOW BROTHER PLAYING TAG BYE!"

Sans closes his phone, comic (sans)lly (No I'm NOT sorry) frowning...still hurts. Anyhow, he has to think more about that human situation…

Chapter 6. V, POV FP Papyrus.

Well! I never imagined that this Asriel fellow was so energetic! She's trying to catch me and I have no idea why...well, I can think of many reasons one would want to spend time with the Great Papyrus (!), but this form of tag is...odd. Firing lasers and me launching bones sounds more like Snow War (sans never played fair), but much more extreme, and I never could be imagined the win conditions! The first to say I Surrender to Asriel seems oddly specific towards Asriel….hm.

*A fight later.*

I, the Great Papyrus, am the victor! Nyehehehe! The outcome was never really in doubt, now was it?

"Alright, I lost...so, what is it you'll do to me, hmmmm?" The Asriel fellow asks. I can almost sense a trick in those eyes...Sans has done this much too often. She's about to make a string of bad puns! NOOOOOO! I have to divert this travesty!

"I...ehhhhh….request you and I eat spaghetti inside and watch MTT! I will make the spaghetti! Because it's cold outside, and you are not the Great Papyrus! Therefore, you could catch a cold!" See? I've got it aaaall under control. Good thing my perfect knowledge of monster anatomy has aided me in persuading my guest into a warmer climate—

"What if your house is cold, too? If you live in Snowdin, surely your house must be cold, especially if it doesn't make you cold, right?"

Blast! Logic! I never considered my house may be cold...and then that's a higher chance of Ms. Asriel catching cold! Hmmmmm….

"I can stay warm, buuuuut…" She says in a trickery tone...what is she up to? I'll have to take my chances!

"What?"

"You have to sit right next to me... as close as possible. Your cold repellent would certainly work on me :3" That could just work! I, the Grrrrreat Papyrus, am naturally resistant to cold! And if I'm near someone weak to cold...that would balance it out! Aha! Problem solved.

"Absolutely! That's a great idea."

See? All worked out!

Chapter 6.«», POV FP Burgerpants.

"Good morning, and welcome to the MTT Super MegaFabulous Radio Station! I am your host for today, the Fabulous Radio Announcer of the Week! So, today we'll start with Mettaton's greatest song from his pop album, "Shimmer and Shine"! Enjoy!"

 _ **THAT. HURT. MY VOICE**_. I'm being honest here, it hurts my voice to be jovial and friendly to people I don't know. I think I could be less fake being happy and talking to Woshua. You know, guy who tells me to wash my hands if they were washed _six minutes ago_ and literally _**haven't done anything**_ since being washed. **BECAUSE FUN.** But he keeps the MTT as clear as can be, and I can't complain about that. Nice cream dude, yeah it's the same guy for sure, he's coming over. He's a bit too chatty.

"Hey, Mettaton wants us backstage before we open."

"Alllllright. Be back there soon."

I take off my headphones and get up, stretching...it's kinda cramped in here when I sit, now that I think about it...well, let's see what the boss wants. Off backstage I go, and can't help but notice that no one is here. Huh, guess I thought Nice Cream dude was wrong about it not being open (he gets here late most days), but what's weird is that we're supposed to be open by now...guess that's what boss wants to say? Once backstage, I just sit and wait. What else can I do sitting on a bucket? Smoke a cigarette? They're useless and just keep my mouth occupied with something (and Woshua hates the smoke. Just it existing.). I remember our teacher once said that human cigarettes are toxic. I wonder if they put sequins inside them.

Chapter 6.«»/(), POV TP Richard.

Mettaton enters backstage, waving hello, his employees waving back.

"Morning, darlings! I've got to open up, so I'll make this quick." So that's it. Delayed opening for this meeting. Makes sense to Richard.

"First of all, good job at being a host in the station, Richard. You sound a lot happier up there, it's almost like you being grumpy all the time was an act!" Mettaton laughs to himself, to Richard pretending to laugh too, as do the other two. Agreeing with Mettaton is usually the best thing to do, even though the other two employees know that him being perky is an act.

"Secondly, Woshua, I need you to help me with a few costumes, they seem to just look dull...maybe you could make them shine a bit more?" Woshua 'nods', and ignores the fact that he can't change colors.

"Lastly, we'll be open an hour later than normal and your shifts are thirty minutes longer." She motions to Woshua and Richard.

"To clean anything extra up…" He says to Woshua. "...and to tell me about me. From what came up on the station, of course ~" He says to Richard, implying as if needing to remind him to not compliment Mettaton from his own thoughts, but rather other's. That is a weird sentence for Richard to hear.

"Lastly, you…" He motions to the nice cream vendor, "...can stop doing Richard's job tomorrow, since I've got that extra help coming in.

"Sweet! Noted."

"Meeting dismissed."

…

Chapter 6.3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169...POV OTP Sans.

"It's kinda dark down here, isn't it?" Sans asks Toriel, as they walk down the path which leads to a small bed of grass, a couple small dandelions and a daisy growing upon it, which Toriel stares upon, gazing softly upon the white lily of the duo, eyes shining a bit. A light from above shines on the small bed of grass, the surface above displaying its advantage in full ability to taunt the monsters below.

"I suppose so...but is this garden not beautiful?" Toriel inquires to him in response, bending down to her knees, observing the grass quietly. Sans rubs his chin in an attempt to wipe a bit of soreness from his cheeks, which aren't used to frowning...which he doesn't understand. If he can frown, then why isn't he used to it in this timeline?

"Yeah. Totally." He looks at the flowers, bewildered at her sudden shift to melancholy, until he thinks a bit more under the surface...humans have fallen down. In this timeline, how many got to Asgore…?

"Toriel? What are the flowers for?" Sans ventures cautiously, not fully knowing their purpose but having a good hint.

"Just...reminders." Her voice almost breaks on the word reminders, and out of a gentlemanly feel, Sans doesn't press for more.

"Sans...can you promise me something?" Oh no. He hates that sentence. Most promises ends with him dead, or everyone dead, or some dead. But never has it ended well, because usually, at least one dies...even one is enough to make a difference. That's one monster that never understands how much their family loves them at Christmas time or Monster Box day.

"Sure." He hopes the uncertainty in his voice doesn't show.

"If a child falls down, would you please take care of them? I don't know if I'll always be around to protect them…" Child. A bit of a difference, but not unseen.

"I promise, Toriel. They'll be safe under my watch. Unless they're allergic to bad jokes, in which they certainly wouldn't find it punny."

Toriel allows herself a small smile, looking to Sans, sitting with her legs folded, her eyes hiding a deeper meaning of somber stories unfold to others and of tales not to be regaled around a fire, reserved for her and her alone, to which Sans sees through quite easily. He knows the look too well from mirrors.

"Would you mind..staying here a bit? With me?" She asks quietly, making a small motion towards herself. Sans, out of not only his feelings but his sympathy, sits by her, until she opens her arms out a fair bit and embraced him in s hug, rubbing his neck softly, as to which he rubs her back softly. She knows too, of tales told only to those who dare not listen, the sorts of which she now knows Sans has too.

(I could probably do more crossovers. I dunno, suggest or something if you want to, and we can discuss .P anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait, getting stuck on where to go with Papyrus and Burgerpants –_• I kinda got stuck a bit on Soriel too. Anyway, bye ;P)


End file.
